Hybrid Endleesd Battle
by AlmTraducer
Summary: Esta historia no es ningun crossover o remake de SAO solo que nose como ponerlo como historia aparte xD " Yuem Hirizaga se encuentra entre una encrucijada entre dos mundos la lucha entre el bien y el mal, aunque el es un demonio, realmente esta dispuesto a hacerlo? pero a pesar de todo sera obligado a hacer todo lo que la hermosa arcangel Lilith le pida"
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid Endleesd Battle

Miro la hora preguntándome si aún era temprano para comer algo.

[Computador] 13:05.

En esta casa solo se oye el ruido intermitente de los pájaros, de los enormes árboles que existen afuera; es bello, dicen algunos, para mi es ensordecedor.

-"Hermano"_ oigo la voz apagada en mi mente de una niña.

-Yum_ -paro la oración para darme cuenta de que ella no estaba y no volvería a estar jamás conmigo otra vez. Yumeha mi hermanita murió en cierto "incidente", de todos modos fue culpa mía se supone que era el hermano mayor, tenía que cuidarla al igual que mis padres.

Siento que mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. He vivido solo desde los 9 años aunque no podría decirse exactamente "solo" pero prefiera no mencionar a ese ser.

-No, no ahora- digo secándome las lágrimas.

"Aún es temprano" - pienso.

Tomo un abrigo y apago el computador, camino hacia la salida de esta casa, me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y me encamino hacia un restaurante, aunque mi casa en otras situaciones hubiera sido acogedora, para mí solo era un recuerdo de la situación en que me encuentro.

Salgo a la calle, camino un poco hasta llegar a una de las avenidas, mi casa se encuentra en una residencial por lo que no me entero de muchas cosas de lo que pasa en el exterior; no salgo muy a menudo; después de pasar por unos espesos árboles, llego directamente a la plaza central y me encuentro con los "comunes" vicios de esta ciudad.

-….

Sigo caminando, y llego al restaurante, me quito la capucha antes de entrar ya que no están permitidas; en ese instante, una ráfaga de viento hace mover mi espeso cabello color negro azabache y me dificulta la visión, lo hago a un lado, apartándolo. Murmullos.

-¡Vaya, que cosas más lindas crea el mundo!- dice riéndose una chica, mirándome junto a sus amigas que se ríen junto a ella.

-Hmm...- digo yo un poco fastidiado, y me siento tan lejos como pueda.

-¿Que vas a pedir?- pregunta, amablemente, una chica que trabajaba allí.

\- Ku... Kushiyaki*…por favor- dije entrecortadamente.

-Claro espera un momento ¿ _ok_?- dijo ella sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

 _*Brochetas de carne y verduras (comida japonesa)_

Rayos, no soy bueno relacionándome con las personas y mucho menos con chicas. Después de 10 minutos la mesera se acercó.

-Perdón por la espera- dijo dulcemente.

-N…No, está bien-dije yo.

Fui comiendo rápidamente mientras observaba el exterior, y a las chicas que no dejaban de mirarme.

-…

-¡Hey, tu!-dijo alguien señalándome.

-¡Ahhhh…!- grite – cuando la vi, era la chica que había estado mirándome

\- ¿Qué quieres?- dije molesto y mirándola con fastidio, los demás comensales estaban mirándonos.

-¡Me acompañaras a mí y a mis amigas al karaoke!-dijo ella.

-¡Ni de_ waaaa! ¿Qué haces?…es_ no he pagado- grité.

-Tranquilo, todo está arreglado yo ya lo pague así que me debes una.

-¿¡Como, espera!?

Ella me arrastro hasta el karaoke y allí estaba yo; sentado, mientras ellas cantaban, mierda quería largarme, pero no podía, al menos hasta que ellas se cansaran.

-"No creo que eso llegue pronto"- pensé enfadado.

-Bien, nos vamos- eh tú, me acompañaras a mi casa.

-¡¿Ehh?!

-"Como llegue a esto pensé", hacia frio, y había dejado mi computadora todo el día en modo suspensión, quería volver a mi casa ya.

-¿Y, cómo te llamas?- dijo ella.

-¿No debiste preguntar eso antes?- dije un poco molesto

-Seee…, me pareciste buena persona, además eres muy lindo, por eso te invite.

-"Parecías" pensé.

-De todos modos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?; yo me llamo Kurumi Osaka ¿y tú?

-Yuem Hirizaga.

Ya en su casa, me hizo pasar y yo entre a regañadientes; me mostro toda su casa, luego por fin había llegado la hora de irme, aunque puedo decir que lo disfrute al menos un poco.

-Nos veremos pronto Yu_- Kurumi corto su oración rígidamente

-¡!...

La escena ahora era aterradora, Kurumi estaba sujetando su cuello, que sangraba profusamente, y a su lado, una mujer sentada en un sillón apreciando la escena y relamiéndose.

-¡¿Lilith?!- grité.

-Así que estas aquí cariño- dijo ella.

-¡Basta!, déjala.

Pero Lilith, solo atino a hacer caer su cuerpo y enviarla a un sueño del cual jamás despertaría, yo solo permanecía ahí, paralizado, observando con los ojos vacíos esa muerte que había acabado de presenciar.

-"Ayúdame"- dijo ella antes de desvanecer.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!- grité yo

-Ya es hora de que te vayas acostumbrando a hacer esto más seguido, Yuem.

Ella se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, era más alta que yo; odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Que te pareció el espectáculo de hoy, dijo lamiéndome Adán?

-"Adán" pensé, maldita zorra, seguro que también le hizo esto a él.

-Por qué estás tan ca-

-Suéltame grite, corrí y al llegar a la puerta abrí mis alas y volé tan alto que era capaz de acariciar las nubes.

-No tienes escapatoria- dijo lejanamente Lilith

En ese momento no pensé las cosas que pasarían semanas después de aquello, y que acabarían con toda mi esperanza y deseo de vivir.

"Un misterioso ser aparece, Yuem Hirizaga será obligado a hacer todo lo que el hermoso arcángel Lilith le pida"

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-


	2. Chapter 2

Hybrid Endleesd Battle

Por mi cabeza aun rondan las imágenes de la muerte de Kurumi, "ayúdame", eso dijo antes de morir.

-…

Había presenciado muertes pero eran más como Lilith llamaba un "empujón" hacia la muerte personas enfermas o ancianas, niños indefensos, de todos modos era traumatizante; pero Kurumi era una chica que estaba comenzando a vivir su vida así que...

Yo aunque soy un demonio jamás he asesinado a ninguna persona, me rehúso, no importa lo que haga Lilith, que me golpee o torture, no funcionara conmigo.

-"Odio estas marcas"- pienso levantándome el polo

A veces cuando Lilith me envía a ciertas "misiones" ya que son muchos y… Tengo miedo de perder el control, así que termino muy mal, no puedo hacerlo simplemente no.

-"Soy un cobarde", pienso, "Porque no puedo enfrentar esto, paso días metido en esta habitación"

No me siento vivo, no lo sé según Lilith debería de esforzarme más en el papel de "demonio". No pienso hacerlo, jamás.

En este mundo los que en verdad me conocen me tienen envidia y miedo dicen cosas como "Valla así que él es directamente ordenado por esa belleza de Lilith" "Maldito mocoso, he entrenado años aquí y ni siquiera me he podido acercar a la reina" "Lilith, ¿Por qué lo escogió? no se atreve siquiera a usar esa espada"

Pero se equivocan aunque no los asesino uso una técnica secreta y única llamada "blinding sword"* ya que bloquea cada uno de sus puntos "vitales" temporalmente y los deja totalmente postrados. La mayoría de los demonios usan espadas pesadas o demasiado grandes, soy uno de los pocos que está "en el término medio" no muy pesada y algo delgada pero sin llegar a ser una espada velocista.

-Me acuerdo de esto- digo incómodamente mientras leo un artículo casi nuevo y reimpreso en internet"- Un rumor…

-"Crepuscule"- decía el artículo en modo enfatizante, podría ser uno de los chicos más guapos jamás vistos, aunque al parecer no es humano, algunos aseguran así, vaya que se ha convertido en un gran mito entre las chicas de 14 a 19 años. Me pregunto si de verdad existe, algunos que aseguran haberlo visto dicen que sus ojos eran como una amatista y tenía el cabello negro, Hey no se parece aun cosplayer?...

 _*Espada Cegadora_

-Cosplayer?!- eso era nuevo

Parece que a una chica demonio se le ocurrió la gran idea de colgar esto en internet "Crepúsculo", "Eclipse", "Llanero Solitario","Night Swordman", todos esos apodos me fueron dados por los demonios.

-"Al menos no saben mi nombre"- pienso

Ah, sí, me disculpo por divagar pero lo de crepúsculo es por mi belleza exterior según "ellos" podría tener a las mujeres que quisiera, incluso a Lilith

-Yo no deseo eso

De repente oigo que tocan a la puerta.

-Eh, Yuem!

Un poco cansado, me quito la camisa ya que estaba sucia y me dirijo a abrir la puerta.

-Waaaa! ¡Hey, no aparezcas así!

-¿Porque? ¿Eres hombre no? Espera porque rayos tu cara esta roja… No me digas que eres de esa clase de…

\- Claro que no, idiota- dice Shöju.

-Tu cara, está aún más roja- digo alejándome de él.

-¡Idiota, te matare!

Mi compañero Shöju es un chico de mediana edad, mmm… no creo que solo es un poco mayor que yo, de todas formas, es la única persona con la que hablo constantemente, el al parecer es un descendiente directo de las "Justicia", ya que tiene rayas rojas en sus mejillas y su cabello es rubio y un poco ondeado, un "lindo" valquiria*.

-De todos modos, a que viniste- digo mientras hago que Shöju pase.

-Está bien- dice Shöju arqueando sus cejas en señal de juego.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Según los informes-dice Shöju acercándose a la mesa y poniendo un Flootext** en el aire.

 _* Las valquirias o valkirias son deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla. Como dice son mujeres al parecer Shöju es la excepción, además en la historia se toma como referente a las "Justicia" y no a Odín como se menciona en la mitología nórdica_

 _**Abreviación del termino Floating Text, en español Texto Flotante, recordemos que la historia se desarrolla en una época hipermoderna, Flootext aparece en el aire en forma de un cuadro de "chat"_

-¿Qué es todo esto? Digo moviendo y mezclando los pequeños cuadros en el aire.

-Es que no lo ves al parecer la gente se encontró con un gran teso- lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

-Te he dicho que no me interesa el dinero- digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar. No es dinero es… un tesoro- dice Shöju poniendo énfasis en la última parte.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Así es Yuem, un muy raro skill* de espada.

-Muchas gracias, me haces un favor quédate un rato ahora regreso.

-¡Espera! A donde crees que vas.

-A buscarlo…

-Ten c…cuidado- dice Shöju tímidamente y volviéndose rojo otra vez- he oído decir que lo custodia algo muy poderoso.

-Está bien, pierde cuidado, tu solo encárgate de cuidar mi casa.

-…

Salí de mi casa rápidamente y en el camino me equipe con mi espada de agua**, no la veo tan mal aunque no es de un material muy sólido me ha servido en muchas batallas, es ancha y tiene una pequeña inscripción arriba, cualquiera de mi mundo la reconocería, la espada habitual de los demonios.

-Bien esto servirá.

Luego de caminar bastante en dirección opuesta a la ciudad llegue a un pequeño claro del profundo bosque y me di cuenta de que todos esos rumores no eran del todo ciertos.

-No es un skill- pienso- Es que nadie se ha atrevido a venir aquí.

Era una espada larga y majestuosa, a simple vista esa espada parecía muy poderosa, su color totalmente negro, solo brillaba cerca de los bordes, tal vez era de plata o de una aleación de esta, sin embargo lo que llamo mi atención se encontraba cerca del mango, parecía tener una especie de recipiente incrustado en el medio.

-Un recipiente de sangre.

 _*Termino que se utiliza en los videojuegos para nombrar habilidades de cualquier arma._

 _**Yuem Hirizaga es un usuario del elemento agua así que su espada también lo será pero conservando sus propiedades físicas (de la espada)_

"Judgment Sword" o en japonés "Handan no Ken" era una de esas espadas legendarias extremadamente fuertes y está en específico había sido usada en la guerra de los dos mundos (Paraíso e Infierno), y según mi mundo estaba llena de absoluto poder oscuro.

Había oído casualmente algunas de esas leyendas de todos modos eran tan fantásticas que ningún humano las hubiera creído, pero en mi mundo a estas leyendas se le trataban como crónicas.

-Realmente es esa…

De repente escucho pisadas que van acercándose cada vez más y me escondo detrás de unos arbustos a esperar y observar que era lo que estaba causando tanto ruido incesantemente.

-No, suéltame, detente, he dicho que te detengas- lloriqueaba una chica.

-Vamos preciosura no te pasara nada- oí decir a unos hombres que se acercaban pero que aún no podía ver.

El mundo se detuvo, o al menos para mí, una chica de más o menos mi edad llega corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba yo hace unos instantes, demonios es realmente hermosa Lilith queda muy atrás en comparación con ella, o al menos para mí, aunque no podía verla muy bien cualquiera se daría cuenta de su cabello castaño cayéndole hasta las caderas y totalmente lacio su piel ¿clara?, pareciera que nunca saliese, hubiera seguido observándola de no ser porque en ese mismo instante aparecieron unos ángeles, que la sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos.

-Esto será muy fácil- dijo uno de ellos- vamos no te dolerá al menos no por siempre.

-Que piensan… ¡¿Acaso van a asesinarla?! No, no enfrente de mí.

Justo antes de pararme vi como en cámara lenta como uno de los ángeles saco una espada y…

Todo se llenó de una luz enorme. De no haber sido porque me protegí hubiera terminado igual que esos ángeles.

Muertos. De la peor manera inimaginable. Mucho peor de lo que yo pudiera haber hecho.

-¡!

Todo estaba cubierto en sangre todo al menos en un radio de 10 metros, la chica yacía en el suelo acuclillada y sacudiendo la cabeza y lo más extraño llorando.

-Perdón, perdón, no quería… No se acerquen, por favor, soy un monstruo- repetía constantemente esas palabras.

-Qué diablos fue ese poder- pensé.

Yo lo vi uno de los ángeles estaba a punto de terminarla pero en ese mismo instante ella hizo ese extraño poder y luego todo termino… de esta forma.

La observe, aun en mi escondite, su cabello se había reducido considerablemente, tal vez debido al poder.

-Quien anda ahí- grito la chica.

-Mierda me ha descubierto- pensé.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica corrió y se internó de nuevo en lo profundo del bosque. Me limite a coger la espada que era la única cosa que estaba intacta y desplegué mis alas y empecé a volar en dirección a mi casa, ya en el aire pude divisar a la hermosa chica que se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque.

No pensaba decir nada de aquello a nadie- pensé eso- sin siquiera pensar que conocería a esa persona, a la cual vi asesinar a esos ángeles.

"Nuevas preguntas surgen en la cabeza de Yuem, en realidad, ¿qué tan peligrosa es aquella joven? Y ¿porque aquellos Ángeles la perseguían?"

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-


End file.
